The Golden Girl
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: Rosalie has never been ignored in her life, so she finds jealousy a strange, alien emotion. And it's all caused by a girl who captured the heart of a man said to never be able to love. Rosalie's feelings about Bella. One-shot. Rosalie's POV. BD spoilers.


**Author's Note-New one-shot! I'm typing this in school and there are some boys who are reading over my shoulder right now and thinking I'm going loco (That's crazy in Spanish, if you didn't know. But I think most of you do know :D). Please give it a chance!**

**Summary: Rosalie Hale has always been the one men paid attention to most, and thrived on admiration. So jealousy is a new emotion for her, and there's a lot of it when her brother Edward gets a girlfriend, a human one, to make matters worse. But do her feelings change when she realizes that there was nothing to be jealous about, and that her actions had consequences? BD spoilers. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no plot, no characters, no nothing.**

Selfish, Vain Ice Queen

**Rosalie's POV**

I was always what you'd call vain, shallow, and stupid. Very naïve and I didn't understand what love really meant.

I had been taught to live on admiration, to want more than what I really needed. I had a fiancée back when I was human, but I wanted every man's eyes to follow me, to want me, to dream of me.

Royce taught me the difference between true love and artificial love. We were supposed to marry, but for what? Publicity? Social power? Wealth?

I thought I really loved him. Back then, when the Great Depression was raging, I thought it was natural to have a man as fine and wealthy as he.

How wrong I was.

How stupid, how naïve, how inexperienced I was. I thought I knew everything.

My parents were the only reason I was engaged to Royce King II. And because of my selfish desires. I wanted to have more than everyone else. I strived for attention, lived to admired, and was thrilled that I was me.

And more than that, I wanted children.

Ah, the lovely thoughts of children, fair haired, dimpled, _my_ children, running around my house, laughing, loving me. I had always wanted that. I wanted to be accepted, loved, by everyone, and I could think of no one better than my own born children to do so.

That night that Royce took my innocence, my life, and my wishes, was beyond horrible.

I took pleasure only in the fact that he had died a torturous, painful, lingering death, as I did when I lost my humanity.

When I found Emmett, it seemed everything was going to be alright. He was everything I'd ever dreamed of, and he truly loved me, _me_, Rosalie Hale.

The only problem? I was not human, and I could never bear children. Everything that I had wanted, snatched from me just as I was within reach.

Life wasn't fair.

Even before Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were in love. But Edward wasn't. No, he never looked at a woman twice. And I was jealous, horrified, confused. Was I not good enough? Had my beauty been crippled? I didn't think so.

He didn't seem interested in me. I had assured myself that it was taking him some time to warm up to me, but after two years, he didn't.

I gave up on him.

Emmett was wonderful, more than I could ever have wished for. How could I doubt true love didn't exist?

In the 1950's Alice and Jasper came along, and completed the family. They were deeply in love, and I pardoned Jasper for not liking me because he already had Alice. But Edward...he had no one, and yet he desired not to love me as I thought he would.

I thought he would give up on love. And he did. Until _she_ came along and ruined everything.

Isabella Swan, that demon sent straight from the pits of Hades.

First, she made my brother run away in fear that he would attack her. La tua cantante, his singer. Then he came back, and they started to warm up, in a way Edward had never been to me.

And finally, they fell in love. It was scandalous! Absolutely unacceptable! She was so ugly, not even a beauty, and she captured the stone heart of my cold brother. I had never loved Edward that way, but I expected him to love me anyways.

She ruined everything. And in one month, they were deeply in love.

Then James came.

He found his new prey, and the hunt began. I was angered that he came, and I was furious with Bella for endangering my family.

Why did we have to fight for her? Couldn't we leave her to die and become another of James' snacks instead of playing cat and mouse with him and Victoria? Why did Bella bring danger wherever she went? And it was hurting us!

I got tired of her. She didn't belong! She shouldn't be with us! What made her so different that she was allowed to know our secret?

Everything had been going wrong. We were torn apart, going in different directions, seperated. I hated her for doing that!

On her birthday, I couldn't help but feel a smidge of smugness. Jasper had just proved that the girl was an annoyance, a danger to our lifestyle. It gave us an excuse to be rid of her.

But no one else thought that.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett had been deathly afraid. Jasper was wallowing in self-hatred. And my self-loathing younger brother? Why, of course, he blamed everything on himself. Again.

It angered me, to see the hold this indifferent human girl had on my family.

When we left, I thought it was good riddance. But no one was the same anymore.

Carlisle tried not to let the pain show through, but he slipped occasionally. Esme was worrying all the time. Jasper couldn't stay in the house without being hit by wave after wave of pain and loss. Alice was no longer as perky, as cheerful, as optimistic as she had been. The word "mall" didn't even appeal to her as much anymore! My husband, my Emmett, he wasn't so glad that he had lost a sister.

And Edward! He was the worst. Everyday was spent, curled up in a ball of misery and pain. No more did he touch his piano, or smile. We had to literally drag him to go hunting. He was...dead. Lifeless. Unable to function without her.

And when Alice had that vision of _her_ jumping off that cliff, I couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied. Maybe now that she was gone, life would go back to normal. Maybe now, Edward would come home and everything would be alright again.

No such luck. I called my idiotic brother and told him the news—and the first thing he did was run off to go get killed by the Volturi!

He truly was stupid. One girl, and he was ready to end his life—existence—and take a shot at a Heaven that probably wasn't there. If he wanted to die why didn't he do it before when he thought he was a 'monster'? Why now, for this naïve, inexperienced little girl?

When I'd told them what I did, they were horrified. Absolutely angered at me for doing such a thing. But how could you blame me? He deserved to know!

For hours, our family waited with baited breath. Would Alice and Edward come home safe? I forced myself to feel a twinge of worry for the girl, Bella, a hint of sorrow for her if she became one of the Volturi's frequent meals. But I didn't want to, deep down inside. Why should I? I was beautiful, vain, and everything a man could wish for. An Ice Queen.

When they came home, relief and an overwhelming amount of guilt flooded me. At least I wouldn't have the "blood" of my family on my hands.

She made a deal with Carlisle, a deal which said she would be changed after graduation, in case the Volturi poked their ancient, dirty, nosy noses into our business.

For months, Bella and I lived in ignorance and disregarded each other. I had a feeling she feared me, was uncomfortable around me. But I didn't care. No, I didn't care at all about that girl.

On the outside, I was cool and demanding but inside, I was writhing with jealousy.

Edward was clearly upset with me, but I ignored him and pretended he didn't do something as stupid as trying to kill himself and expose us. Not to mention I also pretended I wasn't the one who told him the news and was the spark that blew up the bomb.

Slowly, my feelings began to change. My jealousy began to dim, and my guilt began to grow. I didn't want to feel this, but how could I deny my emotions? Whenever he passed me, Jasper would give me strange looks, and stare at me as if I was the most exotic creature in the zoo that he had ever seen (and this was pretty hard to imagine, seeing as we were vampires).

More months passed, and Bella graduated. The day she was to be turned crawled steadily closer, and I grew desperate to stop her from becoming one of us.

I wanted to make her change her mind, make her see the consequences of changing, just for Edward. I was so naïve, never understanding anything.

Edward picked up on my thoughts, and gave me glares that warned me to stay away. I shot glowers at him when Bella wasn't looking. Finally, he pulled me aside and warned me to stay away from his girlfriend.

Now with the King of Mind-Reading patrolling around Bella, I had no chance to talk to her.

So when he went hunting one day while she was at our house, I had the perfect chance. And what did I do? Take it, of course.

I told her my past, everything about how I was feeling. My upbringing, Royce, my change, Emmett, the jealousy that overpowered me every time I realized Edward would never look at me like all the other men did. She was understanding, quiet and listening with a bizarre look on her face, almost as if she couldn't believe what I was saying.

She seemed confused when I confessed that I was envious of her. Why shouldn't I be? She was a natural beauty, the kind that didn't exist much, she had a boyfriend who loved her, a shoulder to cry on, and she was human.

Human.

The main reason why I had been so opposed to her.

I felt better after telling her everything, like I had cleansed myself of sins. But that didn't erase the twinge of resentment that I knew shouldn't be there, but still stubbornly insisted upon staying.

Edward was furious that I had told her, but I didn't mind. I felt so much better now.

Nights later, he proposed. Proposed!

I was secretly enraged that he dared to propose, to make it official that they were going to stay together, despite my efforts to sway her into remaining human. Stupid stupid Edward! He ruined all my carefully plotted plans!

And yet again, Bella endangered us.

First James, then the birthday party, then Edward's months of misery, then involvement with the Volturi, and now newborns! What next?

It probably wasn't fair, but I wanted Edward to break off the engagement. Our family was going to die and all for this girl!

Turns out we survived, but I didn't care. I went right back to ignoring Bella.

When Edward and Bella were married, I felt a blooming flower of happiness, though I half wished it was Emmett waiting for me at the alter and me walking down the aisle on Carlisle's arm again. No matter how many times we were married, I never bored of it.

About a week after the wedding, Bella called me and told me the news.

She was pregnant!

My world exploded in fury. How dare she! She never wanted children, and she was graced with a baby. I had always dreamed of, pined for a child to call my own, yet I had been denied again and again because my species was unable to reproduce.

I wanted to rip my hair out and tear the house to shreds. The anger blinded me until I could see only red.

I began to plan. Bella might have the child, but she might also die. And if she died, her child might become mine. I smiled, thinking of all the possibilities that might grant.

But then, I noticed that I had changed. Deep down inside, I didn't want Bella to die. She was a sister to me now. I had somehow been changed so I was now able to love this woman as a family member, a sister, regardless of whether or not she was human. I really wanted her to survive.

I tried to pass this feeling off as concern for my family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would be saddened beyond words if she died during child-birth. Edward…he would be so devastated he might repeat that Volterra stunt.

That smelly mongrel had to involve himself too.

Bella was doing better after she had consumed quite an amount of human blood, and I was growing excited. Finally, a baby!

When Renesmee was born, I was delighted. I could have a child to take care of, a wish that had not been granted for centuries. And Bella had been quickly dying, so I doubted she would survive. I did feel sadness that she would perish, but the happiness of holding baby Renesmee in my arms overpowered that.

Bella survived.

And that stinky mutt imprinted on Renesmee!

We argued for hours over who got to hold her, feed her, carrying her next. It was like I was the mother and he was the father. Ugh! How disgusting to think of that ever happening!

It grew bearable, and I began to look forward to being with Renesmee every day.

Watching Bella and Edward cooing and laughing over their daughter, I felt a warm feeling of happiness grow inside of me.

Watching them cuddle and kiss made me appreciate the lesson this girl taught me. I knew now that she was not a stupid, naïve girl that didn't know anything and that constantly put us in danger. She was family now.

No longer did I feel jealous or resent her. I was no longer a selfish, vain ice queen.

And best of all, she made Edward love.

I had thought he gave up on true love. He did too. But Bella, she captured his stone heart and warmed it, where it would stay warm forever.

Where their fates would be intertwined for an eternity.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's Note-Wow! I really liked how this fic turned out, it was better than I thought it would be! Please please please review! And thank you to every person who read this and a triple thank you to every person who reviewed!**

* * *


End file.
